Winning the Girl
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: MATURE  LEMON  one night Damon comes to see Elena and finds her in quite an interesting position. what will he decide to do, and will Elena let him have his way after all this time.  not sure when it's set but she and Steph aren't together


_a/n: this is just a little smut idea that I had to get out of my head. Hope it's enjoyable and if you would like to comment I would love the feedback! More Damon and Elena stories to come in the future! Happy Reading!_

Damon POV

I could hear the sounds of her moans from below the window and I wondered if she had meant to leave it open. Before me sat three choices...stand there like an idiot and listen to the girl I loved pleasured herself, go straight home and pass up the chance, or climb my ass through that window and pray to the Gods that she wouldn't throw me right back out of it. The moment I heard her incoherent moans turn to words, turn into my name the decision was made.

With all the terrible things that came along with being a vampire, such as the blood lust- the super speed was certainly worth it sometimes. With strength and agility that I didn't have when I was human, I climbed the tree outside of her window and landed silently just inside the window. She lay in front of me, covered by the sheet- hiding her hand and all the other body parts I wished I could see. Careful not to spook her immediately, I stayed very still and quiet.

There was no use in stopping her now, from the way her eyes were scrunched shut and the shallowness of her moans it was obvious she was close. I watched the expression of pleasure flash across her face and the sharpness of her breath as she finished. Her whole body seemed to slump back into the pillow, as she relaxed into the euphoria of her orgasm. She turned her face to me but didn't open her eyes.

Slowly, I took a step forward, my heightened senses working full force. I could taste the sweat in the air. smell her on the sheets and her fingers when she brought them out of the cover. I could hear her breathing return to normal slowly and her heart beat gentle out into the normal beatings I was used to hearing. It was all becoming too much for me and I knew that if I didn't leave I might not be able to stop myself from doing something rash.

"Elena." I spoke as gently as I could, hoping that I wouldn't startle her out of the sensations rippling through her body.

Slowly, almost sleepily she opened her eyes, a smile spreading over her lips. Oh, how they were begging to be kissed. How her body was begging to be ravished. I'd waited so long for an opportunity like this, and perhaps tonight would be the night that I would finally get my chance with the girl that had been torturing my dreams for months. Day and night all I could think of was her, and perhaps if I released some of the tension, the dreams would back off.

"Damon." I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." I said with a smirk, hoping that it would weaken any resolve she had. No one could resist a good bad boy smirk.

"I'd like to say I'm embarrassed, but I can't." She smiled and pulled the sheet over her head. "Well maybe a little."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." I said and pulled the sheet down, low enough so I could see the rise of her breasts. I ached to tear the sheet to shreds, but she needed to stay relaxed and happy if there was any chance of this working. "It's a natural thing, and I do admit that my presence in your thought must not be easy to resist fantasizing about."

The Elena that the outside world knew came out for a moment and she snorted. "What makes you think that I was fantasizing about you?"

"My name on your lips is unmistakable. It drives me mad when you say it, even when it's not in a lustful moan." I dragged one long finger over her lips, desperate to taste and touch her. "It was all I could do not to interrupt you and finish the job myself."

"Oh?" her eyes were losing some of the glaze and she shifted away from me, pressing herself up onto her elbows. The sheet shifted a bit lower and I couldn't resist looking. "And what would you have done if I'd let you?"

The question startled me, it was not one that I'd been expecting her to ask and for a moment I was silent, not sure if I should sugar coat the answer or not. After a moment I decided to toss all the chips on the board and hope that she fell for the charm and suave I'd adapted over the years. "I'd rather show you than tell you."

There was a spark in her eyes and she slowly let a grin slip across her lips. "I don't know Damon. I've been considering what it would be like for us to be together for a while. What if I've imagined too much and you don't...fill the position."

The comment was meant to insult me, but I let it slide, knowing she was just trying to get me riled up. If she got me anymore riled up I would have to explode or take her right then and there. "Be careful what you say Elena. It's not wise to tempt a vampire."

"I said nothing about offering my blood to you."

"Neither did I." I leaned in close to her ear and let my tongue dart out to capture her lobe between my teeth. I was careful to keep my fangs retracted, at least for now. Before we were finished she would be begging for me to taste her blood.

A new moan ripped through her as my hand worked the sheet lower and my fingers danced across her skin. I felt her shift beneath me and suddenly we were left in darkness. "You can see in the dark can't you?" she asked, her voice very breathless.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"It will be easier to feel what you are doing to me if I don't have to focus on anything else."

"If that is what you wish." I said bent to kiss along her neck. "But, just so you know...the next time this happens we're leaving the lights on. I want you to watch me take you, watch me love you." The words startle d her and she sucked in a breath.

"I never agreed to more than once." She said, trying to sound authoritative.

"If when this is all over, and you decide that you never want to feel my inside you again, that you never want my lips on your body or your blood in my system...I promise I will never try and seduce you again."

"You can't help seducing me." She said, holding her breath as my fingers searched lower on her body for the wetness I was sure was still there. "Just a look from you and I can barely control myself around you. Perhaps that why I slapped you so much. It was the only way I could touch you and not be judged for it."

"You do slap very well." I remembered all the times she'd taken her anger out on my face. The night in the parking lot when I'd tried to kiss her was the first.

If she had any answer it was lost in the moan that ripped through her as my finger found its destination. She was wet, and as she writhed beneath me I knew that it was for me. Every sigh and cry that came from her lips was for me and as I continued to toy with her, she continued to torture me. Her hand came up to play with the hair at the back of my neck, her nails dug into my skin through my shirt, my name tumbled from her lips.

I could tell, could feel that she was close, that she was about to tumble into the darkness of another orgasm and just to torture her right back, I pulled my hand away. There was a flash of confusion and then frustration across her face, before the need for release took over and she reached down to finish what I had started. With a laugh I knew would make her smile I threw back the sheet and left her naked body free for me to see.

Her fingers were working wildly, attempting to get back up to the high that I brought her to, but it seemed she was unable. "Please Damon." She said and reached out for me. "Please, don't tease. Make me yours."

All thoughts of torturing and playing with her slipped from my minds at those words. That was all I wanted, for her to be mine. Not Stephan's, not any other humans. Mine and that was all. She was destined to be mine, I knew it. With a animalistic growl I stood and quickly shed myself of clothes quickly, unable to be slow and patient any longer.

If she wanted to be mine that was exactly what she was going to get.

Elena POV

I knew that I was going crazy, I had to be. I had gone from fantasizing about Damon touching me, making love to me- to it actually happening. At first I thought his presence had just been another one of my daydreams, but his smell of cologne and leather was too overpowering to be a dream and I knew that it was real. I knew that he was real when I offered myself up to him on a silver platter, and I was glad that he was real when I felt his weight over mine on the bed.

Stephan was never like this, never so rough and attentive to what I wanted. He was just always gentle, always slow and always questioning about what I wanted and what felt good. Damon just knew, knew exactly what I wanted and how I wanted it. Before I could even think of where I wanted to be touched, his hands was there, before I could think of where I wanted to be kissed, his lips were on my skin. A few times I swore I felt his fangs scraping across my skin.

I hadn't thought that I would want him to bite me, knew that I would have to offer myself to him in order to have him do it. He wouldn't just take it, not now. The bad bay Damon was still in there, still around to throw cocky smiled to drive me mad, but he wouldn't take something that didn't belong to him unless he was told to. He wouldn't ask either, not like Stephan. They were so different, complete opposites and that was comforting.

When I felt one of Damon's fingers slip into me I heard the gasp escape from my lips. It was followed by a moan, a much too loud one and I found his lips over mine to muffle anymore that happened to come out. Neither of us knew how far away Stephan was, and Jeremy was right down the hall. Now was not the time to be interrupted. I was sure that if he stopped my climax this time around I would stake him myself. All thought stopped when he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue between my teeth.

He tasted a little of brandy and little more of liquorice. Odd combination for him, but certainly an entrancing one... I worked my hands up into his hair, wanting him closer, wanting him inside me. I desperately needed to feel him, have us joined. First, I wanted him to finish what he started and as the new wave of pleasure lapped over me, as the sweet and sour of climax over took my senses I cried out into his kiss.

I was trembling beneath him, unable to breath- unable to think. My entire body was throbbing and pulsing from his touch but he gave me no time to recover and steady my breath. Before I could even catch my breath he had moved between my legs and settled them against his shoulders. I was confused for a moment, unsure of what he was doing, and then he slipped inside me and I cried out again. The angle was a new one that had never been used on me and it was almost enough to send me reeling again. I gasped and reached out for his arms, wrapping my hands around them.

"Damon." His name slipped from my lips and I was very glad again that this wasn't another dream.

"Yes?" how he could still sound cocky at this moment infuriated me, but not enough to pull me out of the moment. Shouldn't he be as breathless and desperate as I was feeling?

"I want you to bite me." I whispered and dug my nails into his skin as he increased the speed. It was still within the human range, but it felt incredible. I wondered what it would feel like if he tapped into his vampire speed.

"Soon." He agreed and brought my legs down so I could wrap them around his waist.

I let my hands slide up to his shoulders and wrap around his neck, forcing his mouth to mine. I needed to taste him again while he was inside me. I wanted to feel him inside me and all around me. His scent increased and I let my eyes open to try and see him in the darkness. There was a bit of light coming in through the still open window, but it wasn't enough to make out his eyes. I wondered if there would be lust or love behind them.

"It's better than I could have imagined." I whispered, more to myself than anything.

He laughed and nipped at the skin at my breast. Certainly he wasn't going to bite me there. "I'm so relieved I've lived up to your expectations."

"Well the Damon in my dreams is a bit sexier than you." I knew that would piss him off a bit and I felt the tip of his fang leave a thin scratch. "The Damon in my dreams would have bitten my by now."

"Now you're just trying to make me crazy." He growled and brought his lips back to mine. I head the click of his fangs retracting and let myself fall into his kiss.

"How fast can you go?" I asked, the curiosity unable to be held at bay any longer. "I mean with your powers and all."

That got his attention and he looked at me, probably studying my face to see if I was genuinely asking or just trying to tease him again. "Perhaps I will show you one day."

His speed did increase the slightest bit and I felt him lean back, then his fingers trail down between my breasts and over my stomach until he found my clit. The sensation of his touch, mixed with the friction of having him inside me and the weight of his body against mine was enough to bring me back to the edge. I could feel the orgasm coming, but he sensed it before I did, and he bent over me to lap at the skin at my neck.

"Will it hurt?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not at all."

Damon's POV

My fangs popped out as I smelled the tiny drops of blood that had come from the scratch I'd made. Her chest rose and fell heavily and I knew that I would have to time this perfectly so she got the full effect of what it meant to belong to a vampire. Of what it meant to be mine and have her blood tasted during sex. It truly was the best way to be enjoyed, so I'd been told. And from personal experience with Katherine I could agree.

I grazed the razor tip across the spot I'd discovered was most sensitive on her neck and felt her shiver beneath me from the sensation and the first sweep of pleasure. Her nails scratched down my back and I could have sworn she broke my skin. Perhaps I would be able to get her to drink my blood as well. Her fingers wrapped themselves in my hair and pressed my fangs closer to her skin. She was desperate, but not enough. It wasn't time yet.

"Please Damon." She cried and lifted her hips to meet mine.

That was what I needed and I sunk into her smoothly. The blood coursed out over the marks I'd made and onto my tongue. No wonder Stephan had been so protective of her. She tasted amazing. I sucked as her moans increased and lifted my hand to cover her mouth. Her tongue darted out to bring a finger between her lips and I groaned. I could feel her clench around me as she rode out her orgasm against me and I drank more.

The other thing I'd learned, thank God for practice was when to stop. Too much blood loss and she could pass out. Having a white Elena next to me in bed wasn't the picture I wanted after this so I pulled back and quickly licked the excess blood from around the wound. With a sigh she tilted her face away, inviting me to continue, but I knew better than her what to do. Silently I broke the skin of my finger with the tip of my fang and let a few drops of my blood fall onto the wound.

It began to heal immediately and I looked up at her face. There was a small smile on her swollen lips and I let my hands wander her body slowly, pleased when goosebumps erupted over her. I wished I could feel that sensation again. Being with her almost made me feel human sometimes, and that was a dangerous thing to have happen. After a time I would become more addicted to her and that feeling than she would become to my blood.

"How do you feel?" I asked and tilted her face towards mine.

"Incredible." She smiled and lifted her head to kiss me. "You win."

"Win what?" I asked, pleased that I'd won something.

"Me. You can have me and my blood whenever you want. On one condition."

I raised a eyebrow and scowled down at her. "What's the condition?"

"You have to make me cum like that first."

"Every time?" I asked and let my fingers dance over her thigh, careful not to let them slip too close.

"That's my rule." She grinned and brought my bottom lip between her teeth. "Take it or leave it."

"Oh, I'm sure we can work something out."

_a/n: alright, so completely lacking in plot I know, but I just had to have my way with Damon...or rather let him have his way with Elena. Hehe hope you enjoyed it! More D/E to come!_


End file.
